Lentils and other stuff
by akagami hime chan
Summary: This is a translation of my other fic :  Haru and Gokudera start arguing, but who knows what will happen between these two in the heat of the moment? Hope the actual fic wont suck so much as the summary!please, read


Once again, Khr doesn't belong to me because if it did I would hook up all the characters and nobody would understand the anime or the manga anymore.

Now read, little fangirls (or fanboys), read *_*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

One evening in a little place called Namimori, a peculiar group of friends were sitting around in a park. Tsuna, Gokudera and the rest of the friends were waiting for Haru (and starting to lose their patience with her) who was late. Again.

Gokudera was tired already:

-Tenth, do we really have to wait for that stupid woman?

-Don't say that. Haru is our friend and we have to wait for her -Tsuna replied.

The silver-haired teen lighted up a cigar.

-Tche, she's not even that important. Besides, wouldn't you feel more at ease without her stalking you and following you everywhere, Tenth?

-She's Kyoko's friend and she wants her to come with us- Tsuna answered patiently.

-And you have to take into account those hideous costumes she always wears. I wonder what she'll wear this time…-Gokudera trailed.

*Everybody shuddered*

They all looked at each other when they realised that surely our dear Haru would bring another of her extravagant costumes and would again be the centre of attention of every person that went through the park that evening.

They suddenly heard the cheerful voice of the girl that called them:

-Guuuuuuuuuuys! Haru is heeeeeeeeeeere!

They all paled and got completely stiff. They didn't dare move a muscle.

-Oh, my…I hadn't thought about that…-Tsuna whispered nervously.

-Maybe if we don't move and don't make a sound she won't find out we are here- Gokudera whispered back.

-We are doomed, DOOMED!- Tsuna screeched.

-Are we playing hide and seek?- asked our favourite baseball freak.

-hi hi hi , you guys are so silly. Poor Haru! –said sweetly a girl ((A/n) Kyoko obviously, yeah?)

-Yeah, leave her alone!- Hana agreed.

-Oh, my! I left my pepper spray at home! -continued the nervous voice from the beginning ((A/n) why does Tsuna even need that for? LOL)

-WE'LL HIDE TO THE EXTREME! -roared Ryohei.

A general ! followed this rather loud statement.

-Don't worry, Tenth. I'll protect you with my life- promised the always loyal Gokudera.

-eh….that's…umm…thanks. But…eh…what about curling up and doing as if we were all dead? -answered back our dame-Tsuna.

-Damn herbivores. Shut up all of you and let me sleep- growled somebody else ((A/n) we all know who that is, right, fangirls *nosebleed*)

After many seconds of silence and trying not to breathe they heard a "hahi? Where are you guys?"

They continued in silence a little longer until:

-There you are!

A bunch of curses and not pretty swearwords (mainly from the Tenth loyal right hand) followed this until the teens slowly crawled from under the bushes.

When they were all out and standing they stopped and looked at the brunette with their mouths hanging open.

-NOoOooooooooo….-Tsuna whined covering his head with his hands at the thought of all the stares they were going to receive because of the costume she was wearing.

-Oh, Haru! What you are wearing…is..is so unique and cheerful!- Kyoko said with her well known ladylike politeness and gentle voice.

-Sure…-was the only thing Hana was able to say .

-That costume is TO THE EXTREME! !-Ryohei roared again.

-I knew you would all like it! –Haru happily chanted. She then twirled around to show them her incredible costume: an antenna on top of her head, bright green bear-ears as a headband, a huge furry waistcoat of the same colour, yellow furry boots and a multicolour mask (which she claimed was a bear-mask).

-em, and….what….what are you wearing, Haru?

-I'm an alien bear! Isn't it beautiful my costume? - Haru exclaimed with her dark eyes shinning.

After saying this and after a loooooooooong uncomfortable silence the friends decided to change the topic.

A couple of minutes later Tsuna was back to trying to cover up his face after sensing the freaked out stares of the passer-bys ((A/n) I think I wrote that wrong T_T")

Haru's costume wasn't just bright and multicolour. It SHONE so that it was impossible not to notice her in the middle of the rather dark park.

-Haaaa-haaaaaaa-haaaaaaruuuuuuuuuu….-Tsuna said in a strangled voice.

-Yes, Tsuna-kun?~ -Haru sweetly asked him.

-Can't you change your clothes o-or something, please?

-Hahi? But, Tsuna-kun! I spent the whole day making this costume! Don't you like it, Tsuna-kun?

-No he doesn't. Neither do I or the rest of the normal people in this planet - Gokudera quietly remarked.

-I've heard you! What do you mean with that? !-angrily screamed Haru turning around to look at the offending teen.

-What are you, 5 years old? Stop dressing up like that! You're embarrassing, you stupid woman!-he answered.

-Hahi? Don't call Haru stupid woman! And stop smoking! You are going to hurt your lungs!

-I'll do whatever I want, stupid woman- he dryly answered while getting closer to her.

-Yeah? You are way more stupid than I am! And you are always so protective of Tsuna! He doesn't need you to follow him to the bathroom and offer yourself to him "Tenth! I'll be your toilet paper!"-She imitated in his low pitched voice and didn't step aside to try to impress him with her powerful glare.

-I do NOT do that! You are the one that spends the whole day stalking him and crooning "Tsuuuuuuunaaaa, I looooooove you, I looooooooove you~"! - He said in her higher pitched voice. -It's sick!

-And what about you? Tsuna-obsessed!

-You are the only one that's obsessed with the Tenth!

-That's not true! My feelings for him are those of PURE LOVE!

-Well, then my feelings for him are those of PURE DEVOTION!

-Yeah, sure -she snorted- Every fujoshi that's read this manga or watched this anime knows that you want him to be your uke- at this moment there were only like 10 inches between their faces, but they were so focused on glaring each other that they didn't move away.

-WHAAAAA? -Gokudera went beet red at this.

-Your brain is as small as a lentil -she inched closer to him.

-You are a lentil -he came closer still.

-Oh yeah? Your mother is a lentil –closer…

-Your lentil is a mother! –even closer…

-YOUR MOTHER'S LENTIL IS A…

-SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU OR I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!

Pleased with how spooked the pair was after hearing him say this, the prefect went back to sleeping. ((A/n) it's rape time, fangirls! MUuuahahaha *insert maniacal laughter, please*).

Haru and Gokudera were still in shock because of the horrible threat they had just received. So they just kept glaring each other in silence. Nobody wondered what Hibari(-sama) was doing there, even though we all know that he preferred spending his time with his yellow and cute and soft and fluffy little chick, Hibird ((A/n) that was a fangirling moment, please, let me be T^T) and after a while they continued with their conversations.

Haru and Gokudera, however, had long stopped the glaring contest when they realised how close their faces were. They blushed profusely but didn't step away.

Innocent coffee eyes clashed with his sharp green ones.

All of their friends kept talking to each other and nobody was paying attention to them.

Had they turned to look at the peculiar pair, they would have seen how he quietly wrapped his arms around her and how she slightly shivered.

Had they turned around they would have seen how she slowly closed her eyes and how they crept closer still to each other and softly joined their lips.

They would have seen the confusion in their eyes when they separated their lips and the red tinge on their cheeks.

And, most of all, they would have seen that after a moment they kissed again.

But that would have been only IF they had seen them.

-Tch, these herbivores…-Hibari smirked and closed his eyes to go back to his nap.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I hope you liked it. It's just a translation of my second fanfic "lentejas y otras cosas" which was in Spanish, so yeah ;) I must have made lots and lots of mistakes. But one of the reasons for translating it was to try to improve my English. I wish to study Translation and Interpretation next year when I go off to University (and if I survive my finals exams this year. Those horrible 2 months of pain we have in Spain before that stupid exam called "Selectividad" are just about to start for me…but whatever)

And at the same time I've been trying to finish up colouring my last drawing to update soon on (in?) DeviantArt.

Please, please no flames. I know I kinda suck at writing and you are probably thinking to yourselves that if I want to improve my English I should go to an academy or something and stop making you waste your time making you read this sh**********t. But, please, understand that I'm already home tutored so, yeah. I'm lame that way, hehehe…

So if you see any mistakes please tell me.

That's all! Review if you feel like it, people! Nyah~


End file.
